Lucky
by BhndThyCrmsnEys
Summary: After making a big mistake for buying a bat and hitting and destroying THAT mans car, she is now going to make another big mistake in her life but what if it's not really a mistake, what if this is a chance to make him change?
1. Chapter 1

Heeey! My newest fanfic:) Did this to annoy a schoolmate of mine, he really 'loves' the pairing of GaLe, to the point that he doesn't want me to make a rated M fanfic of them-_- Anyways, I don't know when I would be able to update because our WiFi is not working right now, it's Hell I tell you! Please continue reading! Enjoy:)

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail is not mine. (I'm only going to do this once, the disclaimer I mean)

* * *

"No! Please, give me a second!" Levi pleaded to the blond masculine in-front of her. "They've told you, today is the deadline and we're just following orders." He replied. Tears were starting to drip from her eyes. The guy showed no mercy, remorseless. Men entered Levi's house. They were taking away her things, all of it. Levi never stopped crying, she was just looking at them while they take away her things.

'_Why? Why did this happen? It wasn't my fault'_ That's what on her mind. Honestly, it was never her fault, it was that 'guy's' fault. It was never her fault that she broke Gajeel's car. Gajeel is a famous actor, a porn star. A lot of girls obsessed over him but Levi could not understand the reason to why they adore him. He is a cocky bastard but that's not it, he is also perverted, very perverted.

It happened one week ago. She was going on a job interview when she suddenly hit and broke Gajeel's car because of the careless guy that bumped her, she was holding a baseball bat and when the guy bumped her it made a huge impact to the car. She terribly damaged the car and it cost her a fortune, her money was not enough that they needed to take away her things just to pay for it. She regretted buying that bat.

She really didn't need to pay for it; Gajeel actually offered her a different way of paying. Having sex with him was the other way but she did not agree. How could a virgin possibly have sex with a guy that she doesn't know? He is an actor? Sure; a lot of girls obsessed over him? Sure but is her virginity worth giving to that man? No.

Levi went outside her house with no emotion, no sign of sadness or anger. She really needs to get a drink; she decided to go to a bar. She needs to let loose once in a while, she has always been stressed, always working. It's the same routine every day.

When she arrived a lot of eyes were staring at her. '_What's the problem?'_ She asked herself. She knitted her eyebrows. She looks at her clothes, it was too revealing. Guys were looking at her from head to toe. With her C cup breasts? Yeah, that could really catch a lot of people's attention.

The music was very loud; talking normally is not a good idea. "What can I get you miss?" The bartender asked her seductively. She smiled "Your strongest alcohol please" the guy licked his lips then replied "Coming right up".

Her eyes was wandering around the place, a lot of people is dancing, obviously. Others were kissing with no care about the people around them but what really caught her eyes is the man dancing in the middle with a lot of girls around him. It was Gajeel.

She was about to go and approach him but the bartender suddenly appeared again, he was extending his arms to her giving her the drink that she ordered. She took it then said thank you. She easily drank it all and after that she felt really dizzy. The alcohol was really strong, she remembered that she has a low tolerance in alcohol _'Damn it' She cursed inside her mind._

Levi is already losing her control to herself; with that single drink she's already loosing it. She stood up went to the dance floor, she started dancing. Her body was moving along with the music perfectly, her hidden confidence is now being shown.

Gajeel on the other hand is also dancing carelessly; his hand was trailing to the bodies of different hot girls. '_I'm going to get laid tonight'_ he thought.

Levi took a glance at Gajeel, only a few meters are between them. She went nearer, nearer, and nearer. She bit her lips; she is now in-front of Gajeel's back. Her arms wrapped around Gajeel's waist. Gajeel turned around his eyes widened to what he saw. It was the girl that broke his car. Levi removed the space between their bodies; she is now **very** close to him. She smiles then she started to grind him.

Gajeel moaned. "Please give me my things back" Levy said, she was saying those words naturally but for Gajeel it sounded seductive. She never stopped grinding him and he was enjoying it.

"Are you now willing to give me what I want?" He replied.

"It depends, what do you want?"

"You"

Levy is now completely out of her mind.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, I'M BEGGING YOU PEOPLE AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS TOO, I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. AS I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE I JUST DID THIS TO ANNOY A SCHOOLMATE.**

Thank you for reading! If you have time, check out my other stories, I would really appreciate that.

~BhndThyCrmsnEYs.


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no see minna-san! I'm really sorry for not updating but please enjoy this new chapter. Please leave a review, it really means a lot to me.

* * *

Silence filled the air… Unfamiliar scent can be smelled but it's intoxicating, the bed that she's in is fluffy… Fluffy?! She opens her eyes, unfamiliar scent and unfamiliar room, where is she? She felt dizzy; the surrounding is revolving in her point of view. A man groaned beside her, she looks at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt; she rubs her eye to have a clearer vision. It was… Gajeel?

"Ahhhhhhh!" Levy shouted at the top of her lungs.

She looks at herself to see if she's naked or anything. She wasn't but instead she's wearing a different shirt, it's a lot bigger than her normal ones, its Gajeel's shirt but the thing is, she wasn't wearing anything below, only her underwear.

"What did you do to me you faggot?!" She shouted then she started to hit him.

"Stop it, stop it!" He shouted then he captured her hands.

"What did you do to me? You took my innocence? You took it!" She argued.

Gajeel gave her a confused look. "You can't remember anything?"

She shook her head "You raped me!"

Gajeel smiled "Yeah I did, you were begging me to do it and you were saying things like "Oh! Faster Gajeel, faster" You said those things and you were enjoying it"

She gave him a disgusting look "What if you got me pregnant? Oh my gosh! I don't want this! I want to have a better future; I want to-"She babbled a lot of things but Gajeel is just staring at her.

He ignored her, he stood up then went to the bathroom but Levy didn't stop talking, she followed him inside the bathroom. He is peeing, she covered her eyes.

"You got what you wanted! Give me back my things" She said, she's still covering her eyes.

"No, starting today, you'll live here with me"

She removed her hands from her eyes "What?! No, why would I live with a molester?! And FYI I don't know you"

"You maybe are pregnant with my baby, I want it and I don't want you to do anything to get rid of it"

"You are not sure that I am pregnant! I will take a test!" She shouted then left the bathroom. He follows her then stops her from getting out of the room.

"Are you going outside while wearing that?" He pointed at her clothes "And you don't even know where this place is, I'll call a doctor, I want to be sure"

She gave him a suspicious look but she agreed "Okay"

She sat at the couch while Gajeel sat at the bed. They stared at each other, she's starting at his eyes but he is staring at her… Cheast? She looks at her chest only realizing that she's not wearing a bra and her nipples are poking through the cloth and it's really visible _'Curse this white shirt!'_ She thought then she covers her chest "Stop looking!" She shouted. He rolled his eyes.

"Did you already called a doctor?!"

He nodded.

_**AFTER A FEW MINUTES…**_

A knock was heard from the door; Gajeel stood up then opens the door and luckily it's the doctor. Before the doctor can even step inside the room he whispers something to her ears, the doctor kitted her eyebrows but later on, she smiles then nods.

"Hi Ms…?" The doctor said

"Levy, just call me Levy" Levy replied.

"Hi Levy, my name is Lucy and how may I help you?"

"Am I pregnant? Could you please check? Please" She begged.

Lucy chuckled, Levi frowned in return "Honey, When did the both of you last did 'it'?

Gajeel replied "Last night?"

"Yeah, we won't be able to check it now, maybe in a few days" Said Lucy

"Why? Why can't you check it now!?" Levy said, she's already starting to cry.

"Didn't you study this when you were still at school? We can't check it now because you just did 'it' last night. I'll come back in a few days, just stay here with Gajeel to be safe" And with that she already left but before leaving he and Gajeel made a conversation.

"Are you sure about this? You may be making a wrong decision" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I'm damn sure about this. I've never felt anything like this before" He replied

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

Yeah! I've uploaded, how many days/weeks/months has passed? It's really difficult to live in a house without a WiFi . Honestly, I could have uploaded this last month but our WiFi isn't really working and it's depressing that I only have few reviews:( It's really sad and it's making me want to stop this already… Anyways, I've been thinking whether to make this a rate M fanfic because there is a possibility that I'll put a lemon in this fanfic. Please review! The next update of this story is still not sure thought.

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW! Doing this will make me happy! Make me happy!**

~BhndThyCrmsnEys.


End file.
